


Gravity

by screaming_underneath



Series: Burning up a sun just to say goodbye [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Lime, OTP Feels, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/pseuds/screaming_underneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John Smith, nato Signore del Tempo e umano assieme, nato Dottore e affogato nel sangue e nel desiderio di vendetta, ricorda vividamente ogni secondo di quella notte e vi si aggrappa, nel tentativo disperato di credere che nulla sia cambiato.<br/>Che Rose, la Rose di cui stringe la mano su questa spiaggia, sia la stessa Rose con cui ha fatto l'amore sospeso senza gravità nella sua macchina del tempo, in un altro universo e in un'altra vita. Che le tre parole, quelle tre parole che il Dottore (quello dai due cuori, quello che la ama e non può averla e ha scelto di donarla a lui perché era quello di cui aveva bisogno, anche se non quello che lei desiderava veramente) non ha mai pronunciato, siano abbastanza per tenerla ancorata a sé come una volta.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

 

**GRAVITY**

 

  
****_Honey._

_It's been a long time coming_

_Such a long, long time_

_And I can't stop running_

_Such a long, long time_

_Can you hear my heart beating?_

_Can you hear that sound?_

[[Gravity](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coDlLKeMXbQ) ― Coldplay]

 

  

 

Le immagini di quella notte tornano a galla nella sua mente brucianti come sempre. 

 

Il suo corpo ― nuovo, finito e per certi versi  _limitante_  ― riconosce ancora ogni singola, specifica sensazione di quella prima volta ed è assurdo e bellissimo e doloroso, perché non avrebbe mai creduto che i ricordi di un Signore del Tempo avrebbero potuto resistere  _così_ vividi una volta divenuto qualcosa di appena di più di un semplice essere umano.   
Così John ― è così che si fa chiamare adesso,  _John_ , perché ha perso ogni diritto di essere chiamato Dottore ancora una volta, perché il suo cuore (uno, uno solo) non sopporterebbe di farle pronunciare quel nome ― chiude gli occhi e lascia che sia di nuovo. Lascia che la sua memoria lo porti di nuovo sul TARDIS, in una notte sospesa nel flusso eterno del tempo e dello spazio e ricorda, perché non riesce ad impedirsi di sentire la mancanza di una vita   
(una? Cinque, dieci, infinite, tutto lo spazio e il tempo e Rose e-)   
che in realtà non ha mai vissuto. 

Ricorda di come fosse venuta nel suo letto, con la camicia da notte tutta torta da un sonno agitato e le spalle tremanti per la paura. Ricorda di come si fosse rannicchiata con la testa sul suo petto, chiedendogli scusa per averlo svegliato. Ricorda il profumo di fresia dei suoi capelli (“ma non dovresti profumare di rose, Rosie?” aveva scherzato una volta, e lei gli aveva fatto la linguaccia, scocciata da quei giochi di parole) e quello di menta delle sue labbra, quando gli aveva dato un piccolo bacio timido all'angolo della bocca, cercando il calore del suo fiato.   
«Non dormivo, tranquilla» aveva detto il Dottore, quello con due cuori, e non era stata una bugia per rassicurarla. Aveva sempre faticato a prendere sonno, e sovente accadeva che rimanesse semplicemente disteso, fissando il soffitto stellato che il TARDIS proiettava nella sua stanza.   
«Ho sognato di nuovo la Bestia. Dottore, e se avesse ragione? Sto davvero per morire?» aveva sussurrato lei, rivolgendosi direttamente a quel doppio battito. Tremava ancora, ma meno forte. Le sue dita ― scottanti, come se fosse in preda ad una forte febbre ― si erano insinuate tra i bottoni della sua camicia, sfiorandogli la pelle nuda, ma lui non aveva detto nulla. Era bello. Lo facevano sentire  _vivo_. Lo facevano sentire  _integro_. «Vorrei poter salutare la mamma.»   
«Rose Tyler». Aveva pronunciato il suo nome lentamente, carico di qualcosa a metà tra rimprovero e affetto. «Non permetterò mai che accada, capito? Mai.»   
«Mai?» Aveva chiesto lei, con la voce che tremava, e il Dottore l'aveva abbracciata più stretta e lo aveva ripetuto ancora. Lo aveva ripetuto per lei, ma anche per se stesso. Perché voleva che fosse vero. Perché se vi era una cosa in tutto il dannato universo in cui credeva, era Rose. 

 

Ricorda, John Smith. 

Ricorda il sorriso timido di lei quando aveva preso la sua mano e le aveva detto «Vieni» correndo fino alle porte del TARDIS.   
Ricorda lo scintillio delle stelle quando si erano seduti sul bordo, le gambe ciondoloni nel mare universale. Ricorda il senso di pace e serenità che aveva provato   
(che il Dottore aveva provato, il Dottore, non lui)   
guardando Rose, illuminata dalla luce del Sole e bellissima, coi capelli biondi e profumati di fresie scompigliati dal sonno.   
«E' bellissimo, non è vero?» aveva detto lei, con aria sognante, finalmente rilassata. Avevano ammirato la Terra ruotare su stessa e la Luna, pigra, volteggiarle intorno; avevano ammirato i giochi di ombre dei pianeti gli uni sugli altri, e goduto di eclissi e tempeste solari e meteoriti scontrarsi, senza un suono, esplodendo in milioni di pezzi non più grandi della punta di un'unghia, destinati a viaggiare per l'infinità nel vuoto cosmico. E si erano emozionati.   
Il Dottore, novecento anni di viaggi e morti e vite e rinascite e pianeti lontani, di meteore fiammeggianti nel cielo e macchine del tempo favolose capaci di farti toccare le stelle con le dita, si era emozionato come la prima volta, lasciandosi sopraffare dallo stupore umano della sua compagna, guardando lo spazio con i suoi occhi.   
La mano di Rose aveva cercato la sua e l'aveva trovata immediatamente, una piccola ancora in quell'infinità, calda e lievemente tremante mentre lei sussurrava, portandosela al petto: «Senti, senti Dottore. Come potrei morire mai, quando esiste tutta questa bellezza? Senti il mio cuore».   
E lui aveva annuito, e aveva pensato che sì, sapeva, certo che sapeva cosa si provasse a guardare, sentire lo spazio e il tempo intorno a loro essere e crescere ed invecchiare e morire e rigenerarsi   
(come il Dottore; lui non era poi diverso da una stella, destinato a splendere e bruciare e infine sgretolarsi, per divenire ancora una volta, e ancora e ancora, assieme a tutta la materia dell'universo ― tranne Rose; oh Rose era finita, finita come il corpo di un Signore del Tempo intrappolato in un universo parallelo, ma non poteva saperlo, non ancora)   
ma non lo aveva detto; aveva detto invece: «È la gravità. Pensare che tutto questo, tutta questa bellezza è merito di qualcosa di semplice come... l' _attrazione_ ti toglie il fiato, eh Rose? Pianeti che si tengono in equilibrio a vicenda, ruotando e ruotando sempre sulla stessa orbita, senza toccarsi mai, così vicini e lontani assieme!»   
«Nessuno vorrebbe morire dopo aver visto quello che abbiamo visto noi, eh, Dottore?»   
«No, Rosie». 

Il suo corpo ricorda, ed è questo che fa male, perché sono memorie di un Dottore che lui non è mai stato e che non potrà mai essere. 

Ricorda.   
Ricorda il momento in cui le stelle erano diventate troppo luminose, i pianeti del Sistema Solare troppo vividi e allora avevano distolto lo sguardo e nel voltare la testa avevano incontrato gli occhi l'uno dell'altra. Ricorda la sua mano intrappolata in quella di lei, e il cuore umano di Rose che batteva sempre più forte, premendo il petto sotto le sue dita.   
Ricorda di averla fatta alzare, senza dire una parola, di averla avvicinata a sé ed essersi detto che lei aveva una vita sola, e aveva scelto di passarla con lui. Ricorda di aver pensato che tra tutti gli esseri umani che Londra poteva offrirgli in tutto il Tempo in cui è ed è stata e sarà, era Rose Tyler che aveva incontrato in quel magazzino; che se non era gravità questa, attrazione, allora ogni pezzo di roccia di quel dannato universo avrebbe potuto schiantarsi l'uno sull'altro fino a non essere null'altro che polvere e buio ovunque.   
Ricorda di averla baciata sulla fronte e poi sulle labbra, prima di sussurrarle di nuovo « _Mai_. Non ti lascerò mai andare, Rose, ti tengo io!»; ricorda di aver lasciato scattare una leva nella consolle della sua macchina dello spazio e del tempo, mentre ancora lei sussurrava « _Mai, mai, mai_ », annullando la gravità artificiale. Ricorda il gridolino di Rose quando i loro piedi si erano staccati da terra e avevano iniziato a galleggiare, nuotando nel vuoto, le loro dita agganciate strette mentre volteggiavano verso il soffitto del TARDIS, ridendo. 

John Smith ricorda ogni singolo particolare. 

Le mani del Dottore   
(le  _sue_  mani, anche se non di quel suo corpo)   
che cercavano i fianchi di lei e le sue labbra che cercavano quelle di Rose, sfidando una gravità che non c'era più, lasciando che l'attrazione facesse il resto. Perché era giusto. Perché lei era il Sole, il suo Sole, e il Dottore aveva passato troppo tempo da solo, vagando nel vuoto senza un'orbita cui aggrapparsi.   
Ricorda le dita di lei stringergli i capelli con delicatezza mentre la baciava e il corpo caldo di Rose che aderiva al suo, andando insieme alla deriva senza niente cui aggrapparsi se non loro stessi.   
Ricorda il brivido che gli aveva percorso la schiena quando le aveva sfilato la camicia da notte e si era fatta guardare, senza vergogna, senza arrossire come faceva ogni volta che lui l'abbracciava o l'accarezzava, e il momento in cui i suoi cuori sembravano volergli saltar fuori dal petto, mentre Rose, senza smettere di baciarlo, gli aveva sbottonato la camicia, per sentirsi pelle contro pelle.   
Ricorda i palpiti lievi di lei quando le aveva intrappolato i polsi per tenerla ferma, e il sospiro cui si era lasciata andare quando due corpi erano diventati uno, librati nel vuoto di una cabina aliena, sospesi nel tempo e nello spazio per intrappolare il momento infinito e bellissimo in cui finalmente il Dottore aveva ritrovato il proprio centro di gravità, in una ventenne umana di Londra, Terra, Sistema Solare, Via Lattea, Universo.   
Ricorda di aver urtato contro le pareti del TARDIS e di averla sentita ridere, una risata che era diventata un gemito tra le loro gambe incrociate. Ricorda di aver gridato il suo nome e aver sussurrato «Mai, mai, mai» nell'orecchio di Rose, perso nel profumo di fresie dei suoi capelli, mentre veniva e lei le mordeva le labbra, bella e fiera e donna, non più soltanto la ragazzina che aveva portato in salvo da un manipolo di manichini di plastica di un centro commerciale.   
Ricorda il calore, oh, il calore che li circondava, perché Rose Tyler era un Sole, il  _suo_  Sole, e per quanto scottasse non poteva fare a meno di esserne attratto, di desiderarne ancora e ancora e ancora.   
Ricorda l'assenza di gravità e lui ancorato a lei, nella disperazione di cercare un appiglio; perché non era Rose ad aver bisogno di essere salvata, ma lui, il Dottore, novecento anni di spazio e tempo e solitudine e morte e rimpianto cancellati dalla bruciante lucentezza di una singola, misera vita umana.   
«Promettimi che se accadesse qualcosa non rimarrai solo, Dottore» aveva detto lei, dopo, mentre ancora galleggiavano nel vuoto. Aveva gli occhi brillanti e le guance colorate dall'eccitazione e il respiro pesante, ma il tono serio. «Prometti».   
Ma l'unica cosa che aveva detto era stata: «Sei tu la mia gravità, Rosie». 

John Smith, nato Signore del Tempo e umano assieme, nato Dottore e affogato nel sangue e nel desiderio di vendetta, ricorda vividamente ogni secondo di quella notte e vi si aggrappa, nel tentativo disperato di credere che nulla sia cambiato.   
Che Rose, la Rose di cui stringe la mano su questa spiaggia, sia la stessa Rose con cui ha fatto l'amore sospeso senza gravità nella sua macchina del tempo, in un altro universo e in un'altra vita. Che le tre parole, quelle tre parole che il Dottore (quello dai due cuori, quello che la ama e non può averla e ha scelto di donarla a lui perché era quello di cui aveva bisogno, anche se non quello che lei desiderava veramente) non ha mai pronunciato, siano abbastanza per tenerla ancorata a sé come una volta.   
E quando tornano a casa, quella sera, durante la prima notte di questo suo nuovo corpo umano e finito e limitante eppure così bravo a ricordare, e lei lo porta nel suo letto e lo spoglia con una fretta che non le è mai appartenuta, lui cerca di non pensarci, e si ripete che va tutto bene, è giusto che sia così.   
E quando Rose geme e chiama  _quel_  nome, l'Altro Dottore, quello padrone di questo corpo, fa finta di non sentire. Finge, perché è ciò di cui lei ha bisogno e non importa cosa desideri il suo unico cuore dai battiti contati; finge perché lei deve credere di sentirsi di nuovo libera, slegata da qualsiasi altra forza che non sia quella con cui ama il  _suo_  Dottore.   
Così sussurra: «Sei tu la mia gravità, Rosie» come ha sempre fatto, e le accarezza i capelli profumati di fiori e le bacia quelle labbra profumate di menta e lei sospira.   
Ma quando si addormenta, lo fa con gli occhi rivolti verso la finestra aperta, al cielo stellato, senza guardarlo.   
Perché Rose è il Sole, ma è un Sole senza Dottore adesso, e la gravità, checché ne dica John Smith, Signore del Tempo intrappolato in un essere umano, continua a spingerla lassù, in alto, in luoghi dove lui non potrà portarla mai più. 

E talvolta, oh, Dio, gli universi sono davvero troppo distanti. 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nata da un prompt che mi ha lasciato una tale Glass Heart (cui va tutto il mio amore) in occasione del Drabble Weekend organizzato sul gruppo Facebook "We Are Johnlocked".  
> Spero sia piaciuta ^_^


End file.
